In many inflation applications, such as tire inflation applications, it is highly desirable to prevent incompressible liquids from being pumped into the end container (e.g., the tire). However, as many inflation applications use water-laden ambient air as the fluid source, liquid contamination within the end container is oftentimes a problem. Thus, there is a need in the inflation field to create a new and useful pumping system with water management.